Not My Day
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: Roxas is having a really bad day. What happens when Axel turns up?


**AN: Not my characters - I just make them do things they wouldn't normally do. No discernable plot in this one - it's just purely an excuse to get Axel and Roxas together. Enjoy. Review when you've read it.**

For what felt like the millionth time that day, Roxas hurled his notepad across the room. It bounced off the opposite wall and landed on his bed. Glaring, he stalked over and picked it back up. He didn't normally get so worked up, but this essay was proving damn near impossible to write. With a sigh, he read through the three paragraphs he had managed, then ripped out the page, scrunching it up and tossing it into the already overflowing bin. Scowling, he started again.

Half an hour later, the essay was no nearer to completion. Dropping his head down onto the desk, he somehow managed to knock over his mug of coffee, which had been sitting there so long that it was, thankfully, cold. Cursing loudly, he picked up the mug and attempted to mop the liquid up before it soaked all of his papers.

"Not really your day, is it, Rox?" His housemate, a lanky redhead by the name of Axel, stood in the doorway, not quite laughing.

"My name is Roxas. Not Rox, not Roxy, and not any other annoying nickname you can think of. And you wouldn't be having a good day either if you'd got this damned essay to write."

"I've just finished one, actually. Though I have to admit, it wasn't as difficult as yours seems to be." By this time, he was in the room, reading Roxas's notes.

"Now that you've said your piece, do you think you could just… I don't know… leave? I have four thousand words to write by tomorrow, and you're doing nothing but getting in the way."

Axel backed up, moving out of the room. "Chill, Roxas. I'm leaving. You enjoy writing that thing, ok?" The door closed, leaving Roxas standing there holding a bunch of soggy, coffee-stained pages, and sporting an angry expression on his face. The outburst had done nothing to calm his temper. It had been a bad day before Axel showed up, and then it had just got ten times worse. Anyway, Roxas mused as he sat back down, it was still morning, so why was Axel even awake? He never normally surfaced before noon, unless he had a lecture to attend, which he didn't today. Roxas was certain of that because they both had their timetables pinned to the noticeboard in the kitchen. Glancing out of the window, he could see his housemate's red spiky hair disappearing around the corner. That red was entirely too bright to be natural, though the eyes really were that green. Nobody, no matter how tired, slept with contact lenses in, after all.

Axel had once asked him how he managed to get the spikes in his hair to stay put all day. Roxas had told him that he didn't do anything – his hair just grew that way. Even if it didn't, he couldn't be bothered with the vast amounts of hair gel Axel went through every morning – it wasn't worth the effort.

Realising that all he was doing was procrastinating, he turned to a fresh page and started to write the title. As he did so, he suddenly figured out how to write the essay, and the words just flowed onto the paper. Relieved, he managed to reach the word limit relatively easily. Scrawling his name at the top of each page, he stuffed them into his bag, ready to hand in the next day. Now, he could tidy up the huge mess he'd created, empty the bin, make a fresh coffee and so on.

Just as he sat back down with his drink, the front door creaked open (they really needed to oil the hinges) and Axel practically fell into the hallway.

"You know, Rox, a little help would be greatly appreciated out here."

Roxas poked his head around the door of his bedroom, only to see Axel trying to carry far too many bags of food.

"You might get a little help when you stop calling me Rox."

"And I was being nice too – I was going to cook some proper food since you've been having such a dreadful day."

That got him interested. "Food? Food that isn't pizza or some form of takeaway, you mean?"

"Yes, Roxas, food. Now do you think you could help with the bags?"

The thought of a proper meal was far too tempting – he picked up some of the bags and took them into the kitchen. "I think you've got enough stuff to feed an army here, never mind just us."

"It isn't all for today. I might be a pig but I'm not that much of a pig." That was true. Roxas had thought his brother, Sora, had an enormous appetite, but that was before he'd seen Axel and how much he could eat. Having carted everything into the kitchen, he was promptly banished from the room while Axel cooked. This was safer, anyway, because the redhead tended to use every pot, pan, knife and so on in the house, and make an enormous mess in the process. The food, however, was always worth it, or so Roxas thought. They weren't exactly the best of friends – in fact, sometimes they each found the other to be downright annoying, but most of the time they got along reasonably well. Even if Axel did have the dreadful habit of singing along to the radio, horribly out of tune, which he was doing now.

Just as Roxas was beginning to wonder if he was going to even get dinner that night, Axel appeared in his doorway.

"Dinner is served."

As he'd expected, the kitchen resembled a bombsite. It invariably did. However, Axel never complained about cleaning it all up, and refused to even let Roxas wash the plates.

After they'd eaten, Axel disappeared into the bathroom, and Roxas couldn't help groaning. He always took forever in the shower, probably because he had to get the gel out of his hair, which couldn't be easy. Roxas didn't know why he bothered, since all he did was put it back in the next morning. Still, at least he didn't have the bad habit of leaving his dirty clothes all over the place, like Sora did. As much as Roxas missed his brother at times, he definitely didn't miss that.

About half an hour later, Axel reappeared, towelling his hair dry. Unusually, he'd come out of the bathroom wearing only a towel wrapped around his hips, and Roxas was slightly worried to find his body reacting to the sight. Axel had obviously noticed that he was looking uncomfortable, and smirked at him.

"You look worried, Roxy." Axel walked slowly across the room, towards him.

"Me? Uh… why would I be?"

"In case I do this, maybe?" Axel tilted Roxas's head upwards, and their lips met, softly at first, then harder as they both gained confidence. Hands tangled in each other's hair, and Roxas stood up, pressing his body closer to Axel's. He'd never thought about his housemate in this way before, but now it was happening, he didn't want it to stop.

"One of us is wearing too many clothes, Roxy."

"You're not even wearing clothes." For once, he didn't mind the nickname. It felt right. Just like it felt right when Axel unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it slowly off his shoulders. Roxas couldn't stop the moan that came from his mouth when Axel started kissing his way down the blond's neck, undoing his belt at the same time. His hands drifted over Axel's pale skin, finding sensitive places that made the redhead groan. Eventually, Axel ended up on his knees in front of Roxas, sliding his trousers down. He was too turned on to be embarrassed, though he did make an attempt to cover the scar on his thigh. Axel pulled his hand away, and pressed his lips to the fading mark.

"How did you get that?"

"Fell out of a boat when I was younger, and was unlucky enough to land on a really sharp rock."

"You grew up on the islands, didn't you?"

Roxas tried to answer, but the words turned into a very loud moan as Axel's mouth moved to where Roxas had been hoping he'd touch. His hands tangled in Axel's hair again, and the noises just kept coming. Axel pushed him back so he was lying on the desk, knocking half of the stuff onto the floor as he did so. Roxas didn't care right now. He probably wouldn't care later, either, not if Axel kept making him feel this good.

"You know, Rox, this might be more comfortable, not to mention easier, on a bed."

"You fucking stopped…" His protest was cut short as Axel picked him up and carried him across the room to the bed. Roxas tugged at the towel that was, somehow, still fastened around Axel, and smirked as it fell to the floor.

"Knew you weren't really a redhead."

"Does it matter?"

"Not to me."

……………………

The next morning, Roxas woke to find himself wrapped in Axel's arms. They'd fallen asleep after… Roxas blushed even remembering it. He could definitely get used to that. Getting to his feet, he winced slightly as the aching muscles made their presence known. Still, it was worth it, he decided. It was definitely worth it. Even when he encountered his grumpy next door neighbour, on the way to class, the cheesy grin remained firmly on Roxas's face.

"Do you boys think you can keep the noise down? I hardly got any sleep last night."

"Sorry," he called out, though he wasn't remotely sorry at all. They'd obviously been louder than he'd thought. Well, the solution was simple – that night, they'd do it in Axel's room, which was on the other side of the house.

**AN: So nice to see a couple of housemates getting along - I argue with mine all the time. Over to you for reviews, please.**


End file.
